


Promise Me

by Felicity_The_Cat



Series: TrioTale [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel has nightmares, Chara comforts, Nightmares, Triotale AU, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Asriel has a nightmare and Chara has to comfort him. Not that they're complaining. They love their brother.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> What is this AU you may ask? It's TrioTale!  
In short, Ralsei is the child of Toriel and Asgore. He was born before Asriel.  
Asriel and Chara never die and the trio are growing up to rule the underground together.  
I'll be working on this AU more in the future. Feel free to leave comments and requests for things from this AU!!
> 
> More info about this AU here:  
https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/TrioTale

Chara stood in the great halls of the castle. The chill night air made the hair on the back of their neck stand up and caused the teen to shiver. They had awoken moments before in their room before clambering out of bed and wandering down the cool tile halls barefoot. The tall vertical windows that lined the halls were open, letting the wind rush inside as they thrashed the purple curtains about. The brunette was silent as a mouse as they typically were. Toriel and Asgore were asleep, no doubt. They wouldn’t notice if Chara borrowed a slice of pie from the fridge.

They needed a midnight snack to lull them back into sleep, after all… Right?

Chara shared a room with their two siblings, despite how annoying the two goats could be. Asriel was the better of the two. At least he wasn’t always rambling about his visions for the kingdom under the mountain once he became ruler. Ralsei was ahead of him, though. Much to Asriel’s dismay, Ralsei was two years older than himself. The two had several disagreements about how the kingdom should be run when it came time to take their parent’s place.

Chara wanted nothing to do with such talk. They wanted to sneak chocolate out of the kitchen and hide it in stashes, scavenge through the dump for new movies and be a kid.

Why did Ralsei and Asriel care so much about how the kingdom would be run in the future?

It was so far away, anyway. Asriel was only sixteen, the same age as Chara, which meant Ralsei was eighteen. He had just celebrated his birthday the morning prior which was why there was a nice treat waiting for the human down the hall. By the time Chara reached their family’s private little kitchen, they stilled in the doorway. It appeared that Asriel had beaten them to it which was… unusual to say the least. Chara blinked, unsure what to say.

Asriel sat at the kitchen table, half-heartedly picking at a slice of his brother’s birthday pie.

He knew Chara was there but only acknowledged his sibling with a small hum, not even bothering to make eye contact. Chara walked into the kitchen after staring at Asriel for just a moment too long. The kitchen was dark apart from a small nightlight that was plugged into the wall, letting off a soft blue glow.

“Another dream?” Chara questioned softly as they took a seat next to Asriel. The goat boy nodded and quietly set his fork down on the little red plate his pie sat on. He slid it over to Chara, clearly having no appetite for it. Chara blinked, unsure if they should accept the pie right off the bat. Asriel was clearly feeling like garbage. Digging into the pie without a moment’s hesitation would make it seem as if they didn’t care for their brother’s feelings.

Chara looked up at Asriel, a concerned expression locked on their face.

“What was it this time?” They asked, idly running their soft, cold fingers across the porcelain plate. Asriel opened his maw, looking as if he were about to speak before closing his mouth.

It took a good twenty seconds of silence before he managed to get anything out.

“My horns…” He lifted his paw and lightly tapped on the grey points that were coming in. They weren’t nearly as long as his father’s yet but they were longer than Ralsei’s. Asriel made sure to tease his big brother about it occasionally. It was all in lighthearted fun.

Chara looked at the horns, watching as Asriel ran a claw along them slowly.

“We were fighting.” Asriel continued, lowering his hand to rest in his lap.

Chara waited for him to continue, ignoring the pie completely now.

“Not play fighting.” Asriel clarified. “Real fighting. And… my horns were huge. Bigger than dad’s.” Asriel lifted his head, staring at Chara with big, teary eyes.

Oh no. Here it came. He always cried. Chara made a move to climb from their chair and bring the goat boy into a tight hug but Asriel sniffled and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve, shaking his head with a shuddering breath. Chara remained on the edge of their chair, watching Asriel closely. There was another long moment of silence before another sound was made.

“I impaled you.” Asriel choked out. There were the tears. He let out a broken sob and Chara stood, taking a few steps and embracing their brother. Asriel pressed his face into Chara’s shoulder, shaking like a leaf as he let out broken sobs.

Chara hadn’t seen him cry this bad in a while. The two remained together in the kitchen, clutching each other without speaking. The only sounds were the crickets outside and the young Prince’s quiet cries. After what seemed like ages, Asriel quieted down, sniffling as he attempted to calm his breathing. Chara hesitantly pulled away once they knew Asriel was alright, looking down at him sympathetically. Asriel took a deep breath and wiped his eyes again, soaking his sleeves in the process. 

“Promise me.” He said. “Promise me you’ll never make me fight you.”

Chara leaned down, pulling their brother into a firm hug. Now it was their turn to hide in his shoulder. Asriel clung to the human like a lifeline, still shaken and in tears.

“Never, Azzy. You’ll never have to fight me. I’ll never fight you.”

That seemed to be good enough for the young Prince. Chara eventually made their way back to their chair and the two talked for what must have been an hour, quietly conversing and calming themselves, even if Asriel was the one who needed calming. As Chara slid their dirty plate into the sink, Asriel spoke up one last time.

“Don’t tell Ralsei.” Chara gave a small nod and walked over to Asriel, clinging to his arm as they made their way back down the hall and to their room. Maybe pie prevented nightmares.


End file.
